Childish
by kyumin203101
Summary: Manja dan kekanak-kanakan adalah sifat seorang lee sungmin. KyuMin ff in the air lets read and enjoy


CHILDISH

Cast

LEE SUNGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

GS_ONESHOOT_FLUFFY ROMANCE_KYUMIN

Resume: kekanak-kanakan dan manja adalah dua sifat seorang LEE SUNGMIN

LETS GOO

#AUTHOR POV

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah mewah di daerah Gangnam. Biasanya sepasang suami-istri yang seharusnya asik bermesraan menikmati pagi atau sweet morning moment atau having morning sex tapi tidak untuk sepasang suami-istri yang satu ini. Pagi romantic diisi dengan regekan manja dan tingkah childish sang istri.

"kyunie nanti mingie mau berbelanja, jadi berikan mingie uang atau kartu kredit ne?

"aigoo baby kau mau berbelanja apalagi tak liatkah kita bahkan punya satu kamar khusus untuk menampung semua belanjaan mu" jawab laki" yang bernama kyuhyun sambil membaca koran

"iss kyunie tak tau bahwa dolce gabana sedang mengeluarkan produk baru dan mingie harus punya tau"jawab si yeoja cemberut

Akhinya kyuhyun menutup Koran yang dibacanya dan memandang wajah cemberut sang istri

"kau tak takut aku bangkrut eoh? Kalau kau terus berbelanja dan menghabiskan uangku"Tanya kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung mingie nya.

"ani! Kyunie punya banyak uang mingie tau itu. Uang kyunie tak akan habis kan kyunie penerus 5 perusahaan terbesar se-asia warisan dari haraboji dan appa"jawabnya cepat

"aigoo baby walaupun begitu tak baik juga menghamburkan uang dengan hal yang berlebihan"bijak sang suami

"ne, ne kyunie tapi…."jawab menggantung sungmin

"tapi apa? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan chagi?

"es krim ne? nanti belikan mingie 3 jumbo es krim stroberi, baby disini menginginkannya" jawab sang istri sambil mengelus perut yang mulai buncit

Kalian tau pasang muda ini sudah menikah 1 tahun yang lalu sekarang sang istri sedang hamil 3 bulan dan sekarang lagi manja-manjanya dan mulai dengan aksi ngidamnya. Cho kyuhyun bisnisman terpandang berumur 25 tahun yang menikai sungmin sang yeoja yang merupakan anak dari relasi bisnisnya sendiri yang pada saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun. Walaupun terpaut usia yang cukup jauh tapi itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah lebih berani menempuh kehidupan rumah tangga.

Sungmin yang jauh lebih manja dan childis suka merajuk, mengomel dan semaunya sendiri sangat nyaman dan cocok dipasangkan dengan kyuhyun yang lebih dewasa, penyabar, penyanyang. Dia akan melalukan apapun demi sungmin.

"aigoo baby, daddy rasa ini keinginan mommymu bukan keinginanmu" canda kyuhyun sambil jongkok mengelus perut sungmin

"ani kyunie sunggu ini keinginan baby" sanggah sungmin yang 100 % bohong

"ne, nanti aku belikan. Cha baik-baik dirumah aku berangkat kerja jangan melakukan hal aneh, jangan banyak bergerak kau harus banyak istirahat kehamilan mu masih rentan." Nasihat suami pada sungmin

"ne kyunie arraseo kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma"kikik sungmin

"biarkan karena aku sayang padamu dan baby kita"

"ne daddy , mommy tau itu cha sudah sana nanti kau telambat"

"ne aku pergi bye" kyuhyun pergi setelah mencium bibir sang istri.

Setelah suaminya berangkat kerja sungmin bingung ingin melalukan apa sampai pada akhirnya dia memutusan berjalan-jalan ke mall, ingat berjalan-jalan bukan shopping. Dengan diantar kan supir sungmin sampai di mall yang ditujunya. Dia berkeliling melihat-liat baju ibu hamil dan membelinya beberapa potong #nahlokokshopping.

Hingga dia mulai merasa lelah akhirnya memutuskan masuk kedalam sebuah restaurant khusus menjual pancake dan ice cream kesukaannya. Memang dasar childish sungmin makan tidak tau umur makanya saja masih belepotan sungguh membuat orang gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Sungmin asik menikmat es krimnya dengan tenang hingga seorang yeoja perusuh menghancurkan moment bahagianya sekarang.

"kau sungmin kan istri kyuhyun oppa"ujar sang yeoja

"ne kau siapa? Tau nama suami ku?" Tanya sungmin

"ah aku shin hye lie mantan pacar kyuhyun oppa"

"mantan pacar?"Tanya sungmin terkejut

"iya sebelum kau datang dan merebut kyuhyun oppa dariku, aku tak menyangka kyuhyun oppa mau dengan perempuan manja dan chldish seperti mu lihatlah makan es krim saja seperti anak tk dan liat kau istri dari seorang cho kyuhyun yang di segani masyarakat Seoul bahkan Asia bukannya menjaga image malah bertingkah memalukan" cecar yeoja itu membuat sugmin marah

"ani aku tidak manja dan childish, kau jangan asal menuduh dan satu lagi kyunie mencintaiku dan aku tak pernah merebut kyunie darimu"balas sungmin tak mau kalah

"aigoo kau tak tau malu, apalagi itu kyunie kyunie kekanak-kanakan menjijikkan. Asal kau tau kyuhyun oppa mau padamu mungkin hanya karena paksaan appa dan eommanya saja, kalau tidak melihatmu saja dia malas"hasut yeoja itu

"ani kau bohong kyunie tidak begitu"sungmin sudah mulai menangis

"dasar cengeng begitu saja sudah nangis kasian dirimu, sudahlah aku mau pergi" kata yeoja itu seenaknya

Setelah perbincangan dengan yeoja tadi dengan langkah gontai sungmin berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan airmata dan isak senggugukan yang membuat orang iba melihatnya. Ketika sampai mobil supir sungmin panic dan langsung bertanya keadaan nyonya ya tapi tak di jawab oleh sungmin. Hingga sampai rumah semua pelayan terkejut dan bingung melihat nyonya yang biasa bawel, manja menjadi diam dan tak lupa sisa air mata dan senggukannya yang terdengar

-Malam hari—

Kyuhyun masuk sambil menenteng es krim pesanan sungmin dia menyerahkan es itu pada pelayang dan bertanya

"mana sungmin, biasanya jam segini dia akan nonton sambil senam yoga ibu hamil?

"nyoya tak keluar kamar dari tadi tuan, bahkan makan dan minum vitamin siang saja belum"jawab pelayan ketakutan

"APA! Kenapa bisa? Marah kyuhyun

"tidak tau, tadi nyonya pulang dari mall menangis dan matanya bengkak sudah kami tanya dan bujuk untuk makan nyonya tidak mau" jawabnya lagi

"yasudah simpan es itu nanti cair saya mau keatas dulu"

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar dengan tergesah ada apa dengan istrinya, setelah masuk kamar dapat dilihatnya istrinya berbaring sambil menyeka airmatanya dengan handuk dan sesekali terdengar suara senggugukan sunggu miris hati kyuhyun.

"baby waeyo mengapa menagis heeum? Tanya kyuhyun sabar sambil menghapus air mata sungmin

"…" sungmin menggeleng

"hey baby mingie kenapa? cerita padaku mengapa menangis, kenapa tidak mau makan bahkan tidak minum vitamin. Mau menyiksa baby kita eoh?

"ani,kyunie mingie sedang sedih tau"jawab sungmin akhirnya

"waeyo siapa yang buatmu bersedih biar aku ceburkan ke laut"

"itu mantan yeojachingu mu sapa itu tadi ah iya shin hye lie"

"eh bagaimana kau bisa berjumpa dengannya baby? Tanya kyu penasaran

"benar dia manatan yeojachingu mu? kyuhyun menggangguk

"hiks hiks tadi dia melabraku, dia bilang aku merebut mu darinya, dia bilang kau menikah denganku karena terpaksa oleh perintaah appa dan eommamu, dia juga bilang aku menjijikan childish dan manja yang makan eskrim saja seperti anak tk, dia bilang aku membuatu malu dengan sikap ku yang manja ini, apa itu benar kyunie kau tak mencintaiku dan mengganggapku menjijikkan?" adu sungmin seperti anak tk

"aigoo baby buat apa memikirkan perkataannya, kalau aku tak cinta padamu mana mungkin sekarang ada baby kita dalam perut mu eoh? Dan lagian masalah makan es krim memang dirimu seperti anak tk kalau sudah berhubungan dengan benda itu huh, tapi aku tak pernah jijik malah aku senang dan gemas pada mu walau sudah berumur tapi masih seperti anak kecil polos dan imut" aku kyuhyun

"benar kyunie, kyunie tak bohong kan? Dan apakah aku harus bersikap dewasa tak boleh manja lagi?

"aniyo aku suka bunny mingie yang childish dan manja, lagian kau hanya manja dan childish padaku kan? Nah cha sekarang ayo makan dam minum vitamin setalah itu kita makan es krim pesanan mu" aja kyuhyun

"banzai mingie mau eskrim kyunie"ucap sungmin kembali manja "tapi gendong ne?

"aigo baby, mommy mu ini memng sunggu manja cha ayo ku gendong mingie ku sayang"kata kyu sambil merentangkan kedua tanggannya siap mengendong sungmin

"childish dan manja why not?" jawab sungmin langsung naik ke badan kyuhyun.

END

Hai mungkin ini sedikit aneh,gak fluffy,gak sweet. Tapi ini file ff pertama yang pernah aku tulis dulu di notebook dan dulu gk pernah dipublish. Karena lagi mentok ide aku mencoba ngepost karya ku yang uda lama banget dan jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya dan juga boleh diberi saran haha. Untuk live with me series lagi onprogress dan ff rate m yaoi pesanan salah satu reviewers juga sedikit lagi rambung. See you soon guys


End file.
